Gods and Demigods in Goode High
by PJFandomLover
Summary: Nico goes to Goode High School with Percy and Annabeth. They are new. It's the last day of school before going to camp. Unknown to them, the Big Three are with them at school too. What will happen on this last crazy day? Read to find out! First story!
1. Meeting New People

_**Hey guys! It's PJFandomLover here! This is my first story and I am really excited! Please read and review about how it is!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All rights for the Percy Jackson series go to Rick Riordan. Only the plot and the OC's belong to me.**_

 _ **THE DEMIGODS...**_

Chapter 1: Meeting New People, and First period of school

 _ **NICO'S POV**_

Ughh… I hate waking up in the morning… The morning just does not suit me. I'm more of the dark, gloomy, night loving person. Also I have to go to school, but today is the last day and then I'll be going to camp to my friends and my boyfriend -Will Solace, son of Apollo-, practice sword fighting, and play with Mrs. O'Leary….. But wait you must not know what I'm talking about, right? Well, just let me introduce myself and we'll go on with the start of my miserable morning…...

My name is Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the Underworld. I am a demigod. Yep, you heard that right. My father is a Greek god, that too one of the Big Three that makes me extra powerful. Yay! But it also makes me a tastier meal for monsters that roam the world…. Hellhounds, espousai, giants, cyclopes and hydras. They are all real. Everything you read about in books or watch in movies or learn about in school is true. But you can't see it because all the mythical things are covered by a magic kind of curtain, called the Mist, which prevents human -mortals- from seeing the world from our eyes.

Demigods -half god and half human or half mortal and half immortal- like me go to a special place, the only safe place for demigods- Camp Half-Blood. It is run by Mr. D or Dionysus – the god of wine and parties- and Chiron the centaur – he is the trainer of all great heroes like Achilles and Hercules-. Well other things will reveal themselves when I want them to be revealed…. Nah I'm just too lazy right now to tell you the rest… Soo on with my miserable morning…

I quickly brushed my teeth, took shower and put on a black shirt and black jeans and went down for breakfast. Percy was already there, stuffing his face with blue pancakes -yes BLUE pancakes…... Aunt Sally's specialty…... long story don't ask- like this was the last day he could get to eat them and if he did not eat them now they would run away... Percy Jackson was a son of Poseidon and my cousin.

"Good morning Nico. Here is your breakfast. Eat quickly before Percy finishes them". She placed a plate of pancakes before me. "Hey! Mom that isn't fair! You gave Nico more pancakes than me!" Percy was complaining and I, being the mature one, stuck out my tongue at him. "Now now Percy… Don't worry you'll get more after you finish. Eat quickly because school starts in 30 minutes". "Holy Hera! Mom we're gonna be late! Nico get your lazy ass up and move! We also have to pick Annabeth up!". "Percy, language!" Sally scolded but me and Percy were no longer there. We had picked up our bag packs -mine black and Percy's blue… obviously- and were out the door of the apartment and down to the car. The thought of Annabeth being mad at us made me run like a mad man to the car leaving my pancakes.

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena was Percy's girlfriend. I know, a daughter of Athena dating a son of Poseidon? Didn't they hate each other? No. Percy and Annabeth loved each other deeply and been through hell together -literally hell, which is Tartarus- last summer when we had fought the giants and Gaia, the Mother Earth.

I had learnt a long time ago -never, and I mean NEVER EVER you want to make Annabeth mad at you. She will think of 100 ways to kill you without using her dagger in five minutes and will never fail, being a daughter of Athena and all. We quickly drove to Annabeth's house. She was standing on the porch, waiting for us. "You are 2 minutes late, Seaweed Brain. Let us go quickly or we'll be late" was all Annabeth said as she climbed into the car.

•o•o•o•o•o•LINEBREAK•o•o•o•o•o•

Goode High School was a three-story, brown colored high building. We entered the gates and went to the office to receive our time-tables, lockers and other important stuff. Annabeth's locker was next to Percy's, whose was next to me. Our schedules were like this:

 _ **Nico Di Angelo  
**_ _ **Homeroom: Paul Blofis – Room no. 109  
Period 1: English -Paul Blofis- Room no. 109  
Period 2: Biology -Angie Katlyn- Room no. 123  
Period 3: Greek -Chiron Brunner- Room no.0 99  
Period 4: Elective Geology -Eric Finn- Room no. 130  
Period 5: LUNCH  
Period 6: Mathematics -Jess Hadley- Room no. 101  
Period 7: Gym -Coach Hedge- Gymnasium  
Period 8: Economics -Lauren River- Room no. 113  
Period 9: Art -Rob Victor- Room mo. 089  
Dismissal  
HAVE A GOODE DAY**_

 _ **Percy Jackson  
**_ _ **Homeroom: Paul Blofis – Room no. 109  
Period 1: English -Paul Blofis- Room no. 109  
Period 2: **_**Biology -Angie Katlyn- Room no. 123** _ **  
Period 3: Greek -Chiron Brunner- Room no.0 99  
Period 4: Elective Marine Biology -Patrick Montgomery- Room no. 132  
Period 5: LUNCH  
Period 6: Economics -Lauren River- Room no. 113  
Period 7: Gym -Coach Hedge- Gymnasium  
Period 8: Art -Rob Victor- Room mo. 089  
Period 9: Mathematics -Jess Hadley- Room no. 101  
Dismissal  
HAVE A GOODE DAY**_

 _ **Annabeth Chase**_ _ **  
Homeroom: Paul Blofis – Room no. 109  
Period 1: English -Paul Blofis- Room no. 109  
Period 2: **_**Biology -Angie Katlyn- Room no. 123** _ **  
Period 3: Greek -Chiron Brunner- Room no.0 99  
Period 4: Elective Architecture -Roxie Summer- Room no. 131  
Period 5: LUNCH  
Period 6: Economics -Lauren River- Room no. 113  
Period 7: Gym -Coach Hedge- Gymnasium  
Period 8: Mathematics -Jess Hadley- Room no. 101  
Period 9: Art -Rob Victor- Room mo. 089  
Dismissal  
HAVE A GOODE DAY**_

"They really had to put _Goode_ instead of Good? Really whyyy!?" was my first reaction after seeing my schedule. "Oh look we all have Home Room, English, Biology, Lunch, Gym and Greek together. Me and Seaweed Brain over here have Economics together and you and me have Art together, Nico" Annabeth told us. "Home Room starts in 10 minutes so let us go."

While we were looking over our schedules we didn't notice a girl coming towards us. When we did, she said," Hello. My name is Samantha Delany but I prefer Sam or Sammy. You are?" She had waist length black hair, sea-green eyes, tan skin and slim body and was 5'3" tall. She wore her waist length black hair in a high pony-tail and was wearing blue faded jeans with a purple and blue swirled top. She was looking at us, expecting us to answer. Annabeth introduced us, "Hi! My name is Annabeth Chase, this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson and his cousin Nico Di Angelo. Do you know the school properly? We are new and I was wondering if you could give us a tour?" Thankfully Samantha was friendly. "Yep, I am familiar with the school and would love to give you a tour. In fact, I was searching for you three because I was given the duty to make the new students familiar. By the way, would you like to sit with us at lunch? You guys are new so I am sure you do not have a place to sit. I'll even introduce you to my friends. You'll like them. Now let's go for homeroom. Mr. Blofis is a nice teacher, you'll like him." We all actually knew who was Mr. Blofis -Percy's stepdad. He was the one who entered us in the school in the first place, but Samantha didn't know this.

We entered room no. 109 and greeted Paul. He introduced us to the class and we went to sit at the back near Sam. She was talking to another girl sitting next to her with medium brown hair and red streaks and hazel eyes and a boy with brown hair with golden streaks and hazel eyes too. Both of them had a mischievous look on their eyes, kind of like a Hermes kid.

Sam introduced us to them. "Annabeth, Percy, Nico these are two of my friends, Kyle and Haylee Avery. Kyle and Haylee, they are Annabeth Chase, her boyfriend Percy Jackson and Percy's cousin Nico Di Angelo." We were greeted with a 'Hi' from both of them. Paul then started teaching, and I have to say he surprised us. "This term we will be learning about Greek mythology. Does anyone know anything about it?" Immediately eight hands shot up: Me, Percy and Annabeth (obviously), Samantha, Kyle and Haylee (surprisingly) and two other kids we didn't know…probably new.

Paul called out to one of the new kids, "So tell me, Parker, what do you know about the Greek gods?" "Well I don't know much, but I do know the Big Three: Poseidon, God of the Seas, Earthquakes, Storms, and Horses,  
Hades, King of the Underworld, God of the Dead and Riches and  
Zeus, King of the Gods, God of the sky, Lightning, Thunder, Law, Order and Justice.  
Also their sisters were Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Home, Domesticity, Family, and the State,  
Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture, Fertility, and the Harvest and  
Hera, Queen of the Gods, Goddess of Marriage, Women, Childbirth, and Family.  
Their mother was Rhea the Titan of Motherhood, female fertility and generations. Their father was Kronos, the Titan of Time. He swallowed his children live so that they could not overthrow him, but Rhea managed to save Zeus from being swallowed. He later saved his sibling from Kronos' gut.  
Zeus was married to Hera, Hades was married to Persephone, the daughter of Demeter and Poseidon was married to Amphitrite, a sea-goddess. That's all I know." Finished Parker, surprising us all. Meanwhile, his friend Henry snickered beside him. "Well thankyou Parker for your information. That's quite a lot you told us."

Paul continued teaching but I was a bit suspicious about this Parker and Henry. They radiated an aura of power, especially Parker, while Henry radiated an aura of death. When I focused on summoning auras, I found I could not and there was suddenly a lot of power radiating from people around me. I knew how Percy's and Annabeth's powers felt, but this was different, more in quantity, that is more people had a powerful aura and some of it felt ancient, like _really old_. I could tell there were demigods present in this room other than us.

But I had more important things to do other than finding demigods, like for instance, how to make this day go faster so that I could go to camp, to my other friends and Will… But I will definitely talk to Percy and Annabeth about this. I forgot about this and tried to concentrate on what Paul was saying.

At last the period ended and we went to our next class: **Biology**

 **I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter might be a twist... so stay tuned!**

 **Bye for now!**


	2. More New People to Add

_**Second Chapter is up! Please review and tell me how it is!?**_

 _ **Diclaimer: See in chapter one**_

* * *

 _ **THE GODS...**_

Chapter 2: More People to add

 _ **HADES POV**_

I woke up in an apartment. On the floor. In a hallway. With my brothers on top of me. I shook them of me and they fell on the floor. _ **"Gods. I can't believe that I really am a mortal without any of my powers… Who thought Hestia, Demeter and Hera could really do it… They turned us into mortals and even stripped us of our powers! I thought only Zeus could do it, being the King of the Gods, but maybe even Hera could do it to some extent, being the Queen and Hestia must have helped her, being the oldest and the most powerful after Zeus. And not to forget Demeter too. Gods…"**_ You must be thinking what I am rambling about… Well here's what happened…

 _ **Previously on Olympus….**_

It was actually supposed to be a peaceful day at Olympus, but my brothers had to destroy it. "I am stronger!", "Mortals love me more!", "I have more temples and worshippers than you!", "I am much better and more handsome than you!", and many more things could be heard throughout Olympus. Zeus and Poseidon were fighting again. Whenever I went to calm them down saying, "Keep peace brothers. The mortals love all of us equally… some more in other places but never mind them cause they're mortals.", they would pull me in the argument to saying," Even if they love us Hades, they don't even like you. You belong to the Underworld. You aren't even an Olympian and you won't even be here without Percy Jackson." "You are the scariest." And then the war would start.  
At this point of time, it got so irritating to the other gods, that they all were like – "They are the Big Three, the most powerful, the eldest and yet they act like little obnoxious children! We should make them mortals so that they learn to respect them and live in harmony without killing each other." And so it was decided we were to made mortals. The last thing I remember is Hestia, Hera and Demeter saying something and I fell down feeling dizzy…

 _ **Presently…**_

Instead of complaining (I had already complained a lot and in Olympus, the gods must have heard all the curses directed at them), I went on to explore the apartment. It had three bedrooms and bathrooms connected to them, one kitchen, a dining room and drawing room. Every bedroom had a name plate on the door with our names on it.  
I entered my room and found a big room with a bed a study table a wardrobe and the walls were black and green... Just like my Underworldly **(is it a word?)** room. I instantly fell in love with it. In the corner there was also had a full size mirror. I saw myself in the mirror. I was almost looking like Nico, my son, the only difference being that unlike him, I was a little taller, had more muscle and had black, obsidian eyes, unlike Nico's brown eyes.  
When I was exploring my closet (it was _HUGE_! Aphrodite must have filled it) filled with jeans, shirts, shoes, socks, belts, underwear (really Aphrodite I could have bought it myself you know!) and all clothes which I would need, I heard groans coming from the hallway. "It is going to be hilarious watching them realize the things I did… but with majorly different results."  
I went to the hallway and found them cursing in a way that would've made a sailor proud. "Hey what happened to us!? Where are we and why are we here?" Poseidon asked me. "And why are you smiling? It's scaring me." added Zeus.

Poseidon looked like -again- an older version of Percy, his son, but more muscled and with blue eyes unlike Percy, who had sea-green eyes, that seemed to change into a darker blue because he was a slight bit -no, very much- angry.

Zeus looked like his son Jason, but a bit -again- older and much athletic, with amber eyes unlike Jason who had blue eyes. He was also a bit taller and did not wear glasses.

"Well my dear brothers, it seems as if our dear sisters managed to strip us of our powers and make us mortal… I don't know till when we'll be like this but- "I started, but was rudely interrupted by Zeus. ""Whaaatt! I will not be able to stay like this for a long time! I am the King of the Gods! I can't live a mortal's, life especially a teenager's! There are rude, snobby, arrogant and selfish! Nooo!"  
And this is how we all almost started fighting again but were blinded by a flash of light. Zeus was jumping with joy. _With joy._ "Yay! Maybe Hera has come to tell me-" "Just you?" Poseidon asked, raising his eyebrow. "Tell us that it was just a temporary joke and they were messing with us!" "No we were not messing with you nor is this a joke." "This is your punishment for not behaving properly." "No this situation is not temporary. You will once again become gods after you learn how to behave properly and respect others." Said Hera, Demeter and Hestia, respectively. The light had disappeared and they were standing in front of us in all their glory, as if mocking our mortal predicament.

"As you all must have noticed, you have once again become teenagers. Also from now on the three of you will be going to a high school; Goode High School, which is just around the corner. Also it is the same school to which some of the demigods go. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Nico Di Angelo. Now it is late, and you must go to sleep because you have school starting from tomorrow. Goode Luck!" Hestia, Hera and Demeter dropped this piece of bomb on us and vanished. "Did Hestia really wish us _Goode Luck!?" was all I could think before I started felling sleepy and was whisked off to by bed for the night._

•o•o•o•o•o•LINEBREAK•o•o•o•o•o•

The next morning, we woke up were and were lazing around, when suddenly I remembered we had to go to Goode. "Oh shit." I quickly reminded Poseidon and Zeus and we quickly got ready, ate breakfast and left for school.

Today would be the last day in Goode, but before the break started we had to at least go to school for a day nada introduce ourselves…

I was wearing a black shirt with a white skull on it and _'Go to Hell'_ written on it with dark blue jeans and black shoes. It suited me perfectly. I had a black bag with skulls on it.

Poseidon was rocking a blue colored shirt with a surfboard on it and ' _I am the King of the Waves_ ' written on it along with faded jeans and red shoes. He had a sea-green bag to go with it.

Zeus was sporting a white shirt with an eagle on it and _'Love Eagles'_ written on it with black jeans and white shoes, along with a light blue with dark blue stripes bag.

We had just started eating our breakfast, when suddenly I saw the clock. It was already 8:15 and school started at 8:30!

We literally ran from our house and to the school. Thank gods it was nearby, so we quickly entered the gates and went to retrieve our locker numbers and schedules. We all had Home Room, Biology, Lunch, Art, Mathematics, Economics, Gym and Greek together. For electives I had Geology, Poseidon had Marie Biology and Zeus had Astronomy. Me and Poseidon were together in English. In short, we all had the same schedules for the whole day, just our English teachers were different.

 **(** **A/N** **ALL DEMIGODS AND GODS HAVE THE SAME SCHEDULES EXCEPT FOR THEIR ELECTIVES AND ZEUS IS IN A DIFFERENT ROOM FOR ENGLISH  
THE ELECTIVES ARE: **_**PERCY AND POSEIDON-Marine biology**_ **,** _ **HADES AND NICO-Geology**_ _ **, ANNABETH-Architecture**_ and _**ZEUS-Astronomy)**_

Because we were late to school, we had missed Homeroom and now had to go for English. We separated for English.

Me and Poseidon entered Room no. 109: Mr. Blofis, our English teacher. Just as we were about to enter, Poseidon suddenly paled and quickly yanked me aside. "What the hell Poseidon! Why did you pull me?" "Shhhh! Shut up Hades! Don't you recognize our English teacher!?" whispered-yelled Poseidon to me. "No I don't…. Wait I do! Holy shit! It's Paul Blofis, Percy's step-father! Fuck…. What will we do!? He might recognize us!?"

I was a bit nervous and kinda embarrassed… After all, why would _millennium years old Gods_ need to go to school? "No Hades he won't be able to recognize us…. Although he might feel something different about us and become suspicious….. Take a chill pill bro! Also if we keep calling each other ' _HADES'_ and ' _POSEIDON'_ we might confirm his suspicions." Poseidon tried to calm me down. "Okay now let's go to class or we'll be late."

We entered the class and went to the back of the class after greeting Mr. Blofis. While we were going towards our seats, I suddenly saw a mop of black hair. ' _Is that Nico?... And is he actually…._ _ **Laughing!?**_ _And is that Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase with him!?'_ They were sitting together with some mortals and laughing about something. You see, not many of my children receive the happiness they deserve in their lives… Many die leading unhappy, miserable lives. But Nico…... well it's nice to see that he is an exception…

Seems like even Poseidon has seen Percy and was going towards him. I pulled him to the other side of the room before he could reach Percy. This time Poseidon was all like "What the hell Hades! Why did you pull me aside now!?" Huh… talk about déjà vu…. "Well tell me little brother, where were you going?" I asked, while glaring at him. "Towards Percy..." He sounded a bit hesitant after seeing my expression. Well good to know my glare is as good as it was before

"And what were you gonna do there!? Go there and be like ' _Sup people! Sup Percy! I am Poseidon. Yes, the Greek God of the Seas and I am here in this school to learn what you mortals learn. And also, Percy here, is my son!'_ No way not gonna happen. And don't even think about it Poseidon….. You've got that glint in your eyes which makes me think that you were gonna do that very thing. So just shut up and sit here!"

•o•o•o•o•o•LINEBREAK•o•o•o•o•o•

We sat on the opposite side of the demigods and surprisingly… they're godly presence was not the only one I felt in the room. Also Poseidon had cast one last look towards Percy and his friends and had suddenly paled… a lot… almost as much pale as me, which is a lot pale.

' _Hmm…. The extra godly presence and Poseidon's paleness must have a connection.'_ Just as I was about to ask Poseidon about his new white skin color and tell him my discovery, Mr. Blofis started the class

"Good Morning class, my name is Paul Blofis, but for you I am Mr. Blofis, and I am your new English teacher. Talking of new, we have some new children joining our school. The new children, could you all mind standing and sharing a bit about yourselves!? If not, just tell us your name at least. Let us start with you." He said pointing towards Percy.

"Hey guys, I am Percy Jackson. I live in upper Manhattan with my Mom, my girlfriend An-" "Shut up Seaweed Brain" "whatever…. And my cousin Ni-" "Shut up Water Boy" "What the hell guys! Is today ' _ **Keep Interrupting and Elbowing Percy Jackson**_ _'_ Day!? Sheesh….My favorite color would be blue. I love swimming and the sea and my Mom's blue cookies. In fact I love any type of blue food….Don't even ask. I am fluent in Greek and am ADHD and dyslexic."

"Okay thank you Percy. Now why don't you introduce yourself." Mr. Blofis said, pointing towards Annabeth.

"Hello friends, My name is Annabeth Chase and-" "She is my girlfriend so don't any of you even think about anything" "Thank you for interrupting me Percy…. I absolutely am grateful that you graced my introduction with your information. Now may I continue? And after this period, you are coming with me for a minute. Alone." Percy visibly paled a bit at this "Continuing…. Yes, I am his girlfriend and I live with him at his house." There were a few snickers from the back "In a guest room if anyone here has any questions. I love Architecture, Greek Mythology, owls and the color Grey. Like Percy I'm ADHD and dyslexic too and fluent in Greek. Thank you"

"Well Annabeth, it was nice meeting you. Also you might enjoy this class. Now would you mind to enlighten us about yourself, young man?" Said Mr. Blofis, looking towards Nico. I was curious as what would Nico say about himself.

What he said surprised me. "I would actually prefer not to….. But because you asked so nicely, I will _'enlighten_ ' you about myself. My name is Nico di' Angelo and yes I am Percy's cousin, even though I am nothing like that dork. I love the color black and no I am not emo or goth. Like Percy and Annabeth here, even I have dyslexia and ADHD and am fluent in Greek. Also in addition to that I am fluent in Italian too. Nothing more and thanks for the chance introduce myself Mr. Blofis."

"Umm…. Okay you are welcome Nico. Now, hmm, let's hear what you have to say about yourself, shall we?" This time it was Poseidon's chance….. Hmph….. Seems like I will be the last one to be introduced….

" 'Sup, my name is Po-Parker and me and my brother have recently shifted from Greece and so naturally I know how to speak Greek. I love being near the sea and swimming relaxes me too. I have 3 sisters and two brothers, excluding myself. That is all I have to say for now. Thanks Mr. Blofis"

I thought I could see a bit of suspicion in Paul's eyes but oh well never mind that…..

"Okay Parker…. Maybe you too would enjoy this year's class like Annabeth here. Now for the last one. Henry please tell us something about yourself." Mr. Blofis then turned to me

"Well…. My name is Henry and I am Parker's **elder** brother. Along with Greek, I am also fluent in Italian. I like the color black and scary things. Other details about me are for me to know and you all to guess. Thanks."

"Well Henry, we all would me pleased to know more about you, but all in due time." Mr. Blofis seemed a bit surprised to say the least. He continued, "Now all introductions done, let's start with today's lesson. We will be learning about the Greek Gods. Who all know about them!?"

Immediately eight people raised their hands; Me, Poseidon, Nico, Percy and Annabeth (obviously) and three more people. Mr. Blofis chose Poseidon and while he rambled about us and our family-we're the Greek Gods, right?- I snickered softly beside him. Nico seemed to notice this and looks at me.

I broke away from his gaze and my attention went to one of the girls sitting beside Percy. Come to think of it… this was the same girl Poseidon had looked at and paled.

She had waist length black hair, sea-green eyes, tan skin and slim body and was 5'3" tall. She wore her waist length black hair in a high pony-tail and was wearing blue faded jeans with a purple and blue swirled top.

I could sense some godly presence in her and… "Oh shit". That girl's appearance and Poseidon's paleness have the perfect connection. She must be Poseidon's daughter!

After a long while, Poseidon had finished with his long introduction about us, Mr. Blofis continued teaching.  
I pulled Poseidon aside and asked him, "Poseidon is that girl related to you in any way?" while pointing towards the girl I had seen earlier.

"Umm… mmm…. No, I don't know her…. Though she does have a beautiful shade of blue-green eyes….." _Aha! So he does know her…_ "Ooh really…. Then how do you know the color of her eyes so clearly from here… which is like three rows away from her" I countered.

"Fine yes, then I do know her… She is my-" "Parker! Henry! Would you like to share what you were discussing with the whole class, perhaps?" Poseidon was abruptly cut by Mr. Blofis. "To make sure that you do not disturb my class I would have to perhaps change your seats… Tomorrow some of you'll be assigned new seats, but for now, Parker please exchange your seats with Haylee next to Samantha."

The same girl me and Poseidon were talking about raised her hand. Poseidon the girl next to her came towards me. "Hi! My name is Haylee Avery." She introduced herself. "Henry" I said  
"Hmm…... you sure are a sulking and grumpy type... Well no worries!" Haylee observed. "You're new here, right? Maybe you could sit with us at lunch today!? It would be a pleasure. And I'm pretty sure Sam and Kyle won't mind."

"Who are Sam and Kyle?" I was confused. "Samantha Delany is my bestie who is better known as Sam, and Kyle Avery is my stupid twin."

"Well, okay then. We anyway didn't have a place to sit. But I have 2 brothers too here who are new today. So they'll be with me too. No problems, right?" It was a bit surprising that Mr. Blofis had not caught us yet.

Just as I was about to ask Haylee more about Samantha, the bell rang for the next period. Next I had Biology with Poseidon and Zeus together…. Gods it was going to be a long day…

* * *

 _ **Sooo... How was it!?**_

 _ **Please review and like! First story here!**_


End file.
